Glory and Gore
by kelsey731
Summary: District Two sends Tegan Faye and her partner off to fight for the title as champion in the 62nd Hunger Games. Will the Games bring her the glory she so dreamed about ever since she learned of them, or could it be that she's had misconceptions about them from the beginning?
1. Chapter 1

The mess hall of the training center was crowded, as expected. The tables were full of children, all abuzz with excitement. The Reaping for the 62nd Hunger Games was finally upon them.

Being that District Two was a Career district, the children attended a training academy, and every year right before the Reaping there was an evaluation that determined which students would be able to volunteer. The ones chosen were non-negotiable and very hard won. The evaluation was similar to the one the tributes would face in the Capitol, although not completely the same. This had been the way the tributes were decided for years, and it ensured that the only the strongest would be vying for the title of Victor for District Two.

Tegan wandered absentmindedly through the throngs of students, brown eyes looking for only one person. She found him sitting by himself instead of surrounded by his normal crowd, for which she was thankful. "Hey, you." She grinned, sliding into the seat across from him. "So what's the news? Anything yet?"

"I got a ten," he said, obviously trying to downplay his excitement. "This could be my year, Tea."

"Yeah? Well I heard that Maximus got a ten too. And a bunch of other people," she pointed out, brows arched.

"Still. I did really well in my evaluations. What'd you get, anyway?"

She grinned wider, dimples cut into her cheeks. "Funny you should ask, Elias…I got a ten." She laughed when his eyes widened and reached over to punch his shoulder. "What? Didn't you have faith in me?"

Elias laughed with her and he reached over to ruffle her dark hair. "Sure I did…you're just so tiny, that's all."

"I'm seventeen, just like you," she narrowed her eyes at him. "Everyone is tiny compared to you, you big oaf."

"Calm down." He winked, getting up from the table when the other students started to leave the hall. "Come on, they're going to make the decision." He walked beside her and the other kids seemed to part out of their way. "God, if I don't get chosen, I've only got one year left," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't fidget with them. "Are you nervous?"

"Shh," Tegan hissed, the room falling quiet when the director of the academy stood.

"Good afternoon, it's good to see all of you. My name is Piotr Damae. You may already know that I am the director of this fine academy. I'm pleased to say that I viewed all of your individual evaluations and it was difficult to narrow down who would be volunteering this year," he began, smiling at the students. "As a proud career district, I know that each one of you would give your all in the arena and make us proud, but there can only be one young man and one young lady. Are we ready to find out the ones who will be representing District Two?"

A thundering of applause and whoops answered the distinguished-looking older man.

"Very well, then," Piotr laughed and picked up an envelope that rested on his podium.

Tegan grinned up at Elias, clapping with the rest of her classmates. She was nearly bursting with excitement. If he went, she would be just as excited for him, but if she were chosen…

"The female tribute is Tegan Faye!"

Tegan's mouth dropped open and the sound of cheers and applause for her seemed muffled. She could barely feel the claps of congratulations on her shoulders. There hadn't been enough time to think about what would happen if she had actually been chosen! It felt like she was floating as she passed through the crowd to the front, a dazzling grin on her face.

"Congratulations, Ms. Faye," the director smiled down on her. "Are you going to be our champion this year?"

"I am," she nodded.

"We shall see, won't we? How about our man?" Piotr accepted the envelope and he wasted no time opening it. "The male tribute is Remus Cyrell!"

Tegan turned to find the voice of her new partner, immediately impressed when he emerged from the crowd. He wasn't nearly as big as Elias, but he certainly looked menacing enough. He grinned at her and reached out to shake her hand before looking up at Piotr.

"What about you, Mr. Cyrell? Are you going to be our champion?"

He smiled widely, his white teeth flashing. "Definitely."

The director just smiled and he led the students in another round of applause for the two chosen ones.

The small brunette turned around and just reveled in the craziness of the whole situation. She searched for Elias but when she found where he had been earlier, he was gone without so much as a glimpse of his fiery hair.

* * *

"Where did you go today?" Tegan murmured as she strolled alongside Elias. It was nearly sundown, and she had finally managed to slip away from her family to find her friend. "You disappeared after the announcement."

"I was angry," he said with a shrug, his copper hair looking like fire in the lingering sunlight. "Jealous of Remus, jealous of you…" He trailed off and gave her a shy smile. It was so unlike him to be shy. "I'm sorry for that. You can punch me if you want; I deserve it for not even saying congratulations."

She shook her head and shrugged, looking at her feet when they walked. "There's still next year. And then…" She frowned, having intended to try and cheer him up.

"Then I can still be a Peacekeeper. I can pick whatever district I want to go to and see what it's like." He absentmindedly kicked at a pebble, not feeling her brown eyes watching him.

"Why would you want to leave? It's not any nicer in any of the districts; you've seen the films in school. Plus, what makes you think I'd let you leave?" Tegan asked with a cock of her brow.

"You? Nah, you wouldn't miss me," he shook his head. "You'll be a victor. Living large, you won't have time for me between all the parties and mentoring. Ow!" He hissed when she slapped him upside his head. "What was that for?"

"For being stupid!" she exclaimed, a fire in her eyes. "Don't say things like that! Of course I'd miss you! You're my best friend, you idiot!" A blush rose in her cheeks but she kept glaring at him until he looked at his feet in embarrassment. "If you're trying to make me feel bad because I got picked and you didn't, well…it's working."

Elias shook his head fervently and he reached out to set a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm a big dumb oaf, remember? I'm happy for you, really. I'm sorry."

She sighed and nodded, looking up at him. "You just have to train harder." She stared at him and sighed again. "What if I'm not strong enough? What if I don't come back?"

"You're the strongest person I know. I'm not just saying that, I mean it. I know I wouldn't stand a chance against you if it were the both of us in the arena."

Tegan felt a sense of relief course through her. She hadn't thought about the possibility of her and Elias being chosen, and she was so thankful that it hadn't turned out that way. If it had come down to it, she wouldn't be able to kill him. She wouldn't be able to go on after him dying at someone else's hand either. "Would you be able to kill me if it had been the two of us?"

"Don't ask me things like that," he murmured, shaking his head. "You wouldn't like the answer."

Her eyes widened and she staggered away from him a bit, completely taken aback. "Wh-what?"

A big grin lit up his face and he shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that. Of course I wouldn't be able to do it. I'd let someone off me, or better yet let you do it. You'd make it quick for me."

Tegan rolled her eyes, but the hair on her arms wouldn't lay flat. "Don't count on it." They walked in silence for a few moments as they neared Tegan's home. The lights inside were on and they cast a warm, welcoming glow on the dark outside world. "Are you going to come to the train station tomorrow?"

"Do you want me to?" he asked her, pausing at the end of the path up to her front door. His own house lay in the next village close by, but he'd have to walk in the dark to make it there.

She nodded, this whole situation feeling odd. But then again, everything was going to change. Tomorrow, she was leaving everyone behind with a very big possibility of never returning to them again. It felt like she should do something or say something profound, but looking at her goof of a friend left her mind blank of anything.

"Then I'll be there," Elias smiled and he nodded. "Congratulations, Tea. I'm proud of you, really."

She smiled back and then felt her heart skip a beat when he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. She gave him a look when he pulled away, both their faces red.

"Was that weird?" he asked, making a face as well. "Sorry, I felt like I should have done it. Forget it happened."

Tegan snorted and she nodded, turning away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey, Tea?"

She turned and looked at him expectantly, the tender look on his face making her want to melt. "Yes?"

He smiled, tucking his hands into his pockets. "You're my best friend, too." With that, he turned and disappeared into the darkness, leaving her to go into her home and await her fate in the coming morning.

**Hello friends, Kelsey here! I have had this story idea floating around in my head for a while and I decided to finally get around to starting it! It's the first Hunger Games story I've started to write with all original characters. I'll still be working on Rini's story too, I haven't forgotten about her! I do hope that you enjoyed this start and thank you so much for taking the time to read it! If you would be so kind as to leave a review to tell me what you thought, I'd greatly appreciate it :)**

**-Kelsey xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to wake up or should they have found another girl to volunteer?" Avita's voice roused Tegan from her deep sleep.

The brunette gasped and sat up quickly, her eyes wide and darting about the room. Everything seemed to be in order. The framed pictures and certificates of her advancement through the academy all hung above her desk. Once she had calmed down enough to actually fall asleep, she had gone into a very deep slumber. It was some of the best sleep she'd ever gotten. Maybe her body knew that it was go-time, that she needed all the sleep she could get now before she went into the arena. "I didn't sleep through it, did I?" She asked in momentary panic.

Her mother shook her head and smoothed down some of her daughter's hair. "No, you didn't. But breakfast has been ready for fifteen minutes and I've been calling for you for twenty." There was an odd kind of look in her mother's eyes that had appeared yesterday when she told her the news from the academy.

"I need to get ready," Tegan yawned and she stood up, stretching her arms over her head. She had laid out her outfit for the reaping the night before, a simple black dress with cap sleeves. She wanted to look as impressive as possible; for it was today that the country would see her for the first time. And she was determined to be the front runner of the games.

"Breakfast first, and then get ready," Avita murmured as she left the room. What was her deal? She should be proud! Her daughter was going to bring home glory to her family and district, something every kid her age dreamed of. As she left her room and headed for the kitchen, she could hear that her brother and her father were already having their breakfast.

"Morning," Felix grinned at her when she walked in and sat down beside him. His lighter brown hair was sticking up in all directions, making him look like he'd stuck his finger in an electrical socket. "Are you excited?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Cicero murmured, peering at his children over the top of his newspaper. The front bore a picture of a typical Capitolian man with the headline "GAMEMAKER OSIRIS TALKS INSPIRATION FOR ARENAS" yelling at her. He smiled at his daughter before returning to his reading.

Tegan thought about asking him his thoughts about her leaving, but she was interrupted by Avita setting a plate in front of her. It was hard to believe that somewhere inside that soft, warm person that was her mother was a victor from so long ago. Her mother never spoke of her games. Tegan had known that she was a victor, of course, since they resided in the older part of Victor's Village, but other than that, she had never been able to get a word out of Avita.

"So, mom," She began carefully, pushing her food around her plate before taking a big bite. She chewed it slowly and swallowed, smiling when her mother raised her brows. "Have you got any advice for me?"

The Faye family lapsed into silence for a few minutes, broken when Avita cleared her throat and brought her coffee mug to her lips. She took a small sip and replaced it on the tabletop before standing up. "Come upstairs with me."

"Avita-" Cicero started, sighing when she shrugged away from his touch.

"Umm you're in trouble now," Felix grinned and he wrinkled his nose when his older sister gave him a rap on his head.

Tegan followed her mother upstairs, running her hand along the wooden bannister. Pictures of her and her brother lined the wall, a small timeline of her adolescence and his childhood as she ascended to the second floor landing. Upon entering her parent's bedroom, she was suddenly nervous. "Mom-"

"Listen to me," Avita said in a low voice, closing the door. "Do not trust anyone. Not even your district partner. You listen to your mentors and you trust yourself." Her eyes were wide, like she was panicked as she looked at her young daughter. "You're asking for my advice, and this is it. Forget everything they've drilled into you at the academy. Strength isn't enough, Tea."

Her brown eyes widened as she listened to the words pouring from her mom's lips. "But…what about alliances?"

The older woman shook her head. "It's too risky. They can turn on you in a second. What you need to do is get out of there. Stay away from the other tributes; let them take out each other."

Tegan furrowed her brow; this wasn't anything that she had been expecting. Run? Hide? Not likely. After all the training she had done, there was no way she wouldn't fight. She couldn't imagine her mother winning her games by hiding. "That's your advice?"

Avita furrowed her brow, mirroring her daughter's expression. "I know you must think I sound crazy, but please…it is bad enough you're going in-"

"You're supposed to be proud of me!" Tegan exclaimed, her cheeks red with frustration. "I beat out everyone else, I…I earned this!" She swallowed and clenched her fists when her mother hung her head, her expression downtrodden. "You don't think I can do it. I'll show you I can win this, mom." She stopped when she was pulled into a tight hug. Tears inexplicably welled into her eyes as she slowly hugged Avita. Alright, so maybe she was a little scared. It didn't help that her mother seemed so worried. "You'll see. I'll make you proud," she whispered, wiping her nose when they pulled apart. The look on her mother's face made her swallow back the lump in her throat.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

"I volunteer," Tegan murmured under her breath as she left her family to register. Poor Felix was only eleven; it would be years before he would be considered for tribute, even with his early training. She had hugged him tight and told her family she would see them in a few moments. The actual reaping never took long since the tributes were pre-determined. "I volunteer…" She pursed her lips and held out her arm to the Peacekeeper when it was her turn to sign in.

"Good luck," said the nameless Peacekeeper before waving her inside the square.

The square was even more abuzz than the academy had been the day before. She walked down the center aisle towards the spot for seventeen year olds, spotting Elias, looking quite surly, she noted, with the other seventeen year old boys. She grinned and shook her head, filing into place as District Two's chaperone, Eloise Kerperian took to the microphone.

She looked like an alien with her seafoam green hair twisted into intricate spirals on top of her head. Tegan liked her well enough, as much as one living outside of the Capitol could like a resident.

"What an honor it is to stand before such a group of strong young people," Eloise gushed, looking completely out of place on the grandiose platform of the Justice Building. "I personally want to thank all of you brave girls and boys for taking such initiative in the games. It is so refreshing to see the pride you all have for your district. But without further ado, brought just for you from the Capitol…" She trailed off as the Panem's anthem sounded and the traditional video began to play. Normally she would have watched it, trying to imagine her image flash onscreen, a victor of the games. Instead, her eyes scanned the other kids watching it, impressed with everyone's appearances. She never understood why some of the other districts didn't take as much pride in their appearance as her district did, but alas.

Elias was also staring at the screen, his strong brow furrowed a bit in concentration. It brought a smile to her face and also made her shake her head. The fool needed glasses, and he had them, but refused to wear them. Any weakness was seen as just that. Weak.

As if he could feel her, he pulled his gaze from the film and met her eyes, a crooked grin pulling up his lips. There was no denying how handsome he was; with his strong jaw, dark blue eyes and bright red hair, he had the affections of many a girl. She never minded. There weren't any complicated romantic feelings between them, and she wasn't interested in such feelings. Not with him, and not at the present. He mouthed something to her and she furrowed her brow, not understanding him. He opened his mouth again and the both of them jumped when Eloise came back at full peppy volume on the microphone.

"Isn't that just _wonderful_?" She sighed, shaking her head. "I suppose we had best get on with things, yes?"

The crowd answered her with cheers and applause, only making her thrive. She approached the bowl with the girl names, knowing that she would get the volunteer before she could even touch the slips of paper.

This was the moment. This was her moment.

"I volunteer!" Tegan declared, stepping forward. She grinned as the girls around her all erupted into cheers, moving towards the aisle and up towards Eloise's beaming face.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing?" She gasped when Tegan joined her onstage.

"No, I'm not," Tegan suddenly turned stone faced, looking at Eloise with a harsh look. She would not be known as the pretty waif from District Two. She was strong. She was a contender.

Eloise blushed somewhere underneath her makeup and she cleared her throat. "Right. What's your name? How old are you, dear?"

"Tegan Faye. Seventeen." She held her chin high and looked out at the square, the corner of her mouth pulled up in a smirk.

"Right then! And now, for the boys!" Eloise moved to the bowl containing the male names and reached in it. There was a bit of an awkward silence as she plucked a piece of paper from the ball, and Remus had not yet voiced his volunteer. Was he backing out? He couldn't. Eloise pursed her lips and carried the piece of paper towards the microphone, crinkling the paper as she unfolded it. As she opened her mouth, a boy's voice came booming from the crowd.

"I volunteer!" Remus appeared with a dazzling grin on his face. He seemed proud of the anticipation he'd given everyone.

"Look at you," Eloise breathed, putting her hand on his chest, her pink irises wide. "And you are?"

"Remus Cyrell. Eighteen," He caught Tegan's eye and smirked, trying to work his charm on her. Yeah right.

She smirked right back and held his gaze, not hampered by Eloise clearing her throat.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I present the tributes for the Sixty-second Hunger Games!" She led the applause, and deciding that it wasn't going to let up anytime soon, led the two into the front doors of the Justice Building.

* * *

"You looked so cool!" Were Felix's first words when he and their parents made it into the small room Tegan was being kept.

She grinned and rose from the velvet upholstered chaise she was seated on and pulled him into a hug. "You think so? You think I'll get lots of sponsors?"

He beamed and nodded, his cheeks having the same dimples that hers had. "You'll have more sponsors than you'll know what to do with." He hugged her around her neck and didn't let go. "Promise me you'll come back?"

Tegan softened and she looked up at her stone faced parents. "I can't promise you. But I'll do everything I can. Victor is in my blood, remember?" She held him out by his shoulders and smiled. "Yours too."

Seemingly reassured, Felix nodded and he smiled. "I'll watch the whole thing."

She kissed his forehead and stood up, going into her father's open arms. He always smelled like his shaving cream, powdery and with some kind of spice, and it always made her feel like a child. Which wasn't bad, not in this situation.

"Be careful," He whispered, stroking her dark hair. "Don't worry about anyone else, okay? Just worry about yourself." He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead, his tanned skin showing signs of wear. He took Felix and left her with her mother, the two of them silent.

"Here," Avita broke the silence, taking a locket out of her coat pocket. "This was my token when I went in. My mother gave it to me, and so I-" Her voice broke a little with emotion and she took a deep breath. She looked so frail. Her dark brown hair was streaked with bits of silver and her skin had become loose with age. "I do hope you remember what is really important. More than glory, more than fame…" She placed the locket in Tegan's hand and opened it up. Inside was a picture of Avita, Cicero, and Felix. "We love you now, as just Tegan, more than anyone could love you as a victor."

Tears stung at Tegan's eyes and she nodded, putting the locket around her neck and hugging her mother tightly. "I can do it," she whispered against her shoulder.

Avita sniffled and she nodded, holding her hand to her daughter's cheek. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Elias poked his head in and he smiled sheepishly. "Did I interrupt? I can wait-"

Avita shook her head and she sighed, letting her hand fall to her side. "If you wait, you won't get any time to say goodbye." She looked at her daughter and kissed her cheek very softly. "I love you. Remember we'll be waiting for you."

Tegan watched her mother leave and let out a long sigh, sitting back down and putting her head in her hands. As heartfelt as her mother was, she couldn't help but feel like she was trying to ruin her experience. It was giving her quite the headache. The chaise sunk down lower when Elias joined her, her arm pressing up against his.

"You okay?" He asked, nudging her with his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm good…nervous," She admitted, her cheeks turning red. "Isn't that silly?"

Elias shook his head and he smiled. "You'll be fine, Tegan. Just wait until you see the recap. You looked great. Especially if they show you shooting Eloise down; that was a nice touch," he winked. "You've been training your entire life for this. You have a better chance than the others; just remember what they taught us."

Avita's voice filled her mind: "_Forget everything they've drilled into you at the academy. Strength isn't enough."_

"What if it isn't enough?" Tegan whispered, looking at Elias as if he were supposed to have all the answers.

He was quiet for a moment, peering around the very red interior of the room. Red velvet curtains, plush red carpet, it was all very harsh to the senses. "You have to make it enough." He blinked and looked at her again, his face serious.

The door opened and a Peacekeeper stood in the doorway. "They're ready for you," He announced, watching the two get up from the bench.

"This is it," Elias breathed. He pulled the girl into his arms, always surprised at how hard she felt for someone so small. "I'll be watching the whole time."

"Thank you," She whispered, holding tightly to him.

"Show them what you've got, Tea," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

It was almost like she was watching herself from out of her body as she was led to the train station. The district cheered her and Remus along the whole ride, slapping the windows of the car as they passed. Eloise was blabbering about something or other, both tributes listening with varying degrees of disinterest. As her feet carried her up the steps of the platform and onto the train, she wondered if she would ever see her district again. Her mother, her father, her brother; was that the last time she would ever see them? It all felt so rushed, and she hadn't said everything she wanted to.

She watched the train pull away from the station, her home quickly becoming distant as they gained speed. A shiver of fear went down her back when she could no longer see the place she had never been away from in the seventeen years of her life.

Eloise called her from further in the train, finally making her turn away from the window. Voices grew louder with every step she took and another shiver went down her spine as she neared them. There was no going back now. She'd left 'Just Tegan' behind in the reaping. There were only two choices now; victor, or a nameless corpse.

**Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are much appreciated :)**

**-Kelsey x**


End file.
